


Not My Name

by Constant_Vigilance



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, emotionally stunted dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constant_Vigilance/pseuds/Constant_Vigilance
Summary: When Ori finally clears the air, he may find out that Dwalin has some concerns of his own.





	Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Why this is rated teen: there is lap sitting/straddling and sexual innuendo 
> 
> For anyone worried about the implied Dwalin/Thorin: it is only referenced and in a way that indicates that Ori is aware of the past relationship

“There ye go, lad.” Dwalin purred as he helped Ori settle onto his lap. Normally, Ori would have simply melted at that tone in Dwalin’s voice, but not now. This had been driving him mad for longer than he cared to admit. Ori knew he should have mentioned it earlier, but truly this was the final straw. Dwalin had finally pushed Ori too far.

“I’d thank you not to call me that, least of all in such a compromising position, Mr. Dwalin,” Ori said coolly, though he had flushed to the roots of his ginger hair.

Dwalin looked confused in a foggy sort of way, still holding Ori’s hips in his large hands. “Call ye what, lad?” 

“That!”

“What, ‘lad’?

“Oh for Mahal’s sake! Yes, ‘lad’,” Ori sneered. He couldn’t remember ever having been so rude before, at least not while sober, but Dwalin seemed to be being purposefully obtuse.

“‘Nd what’s’a matter with it?” Dwalin appeared properly focused now and there was a touch of frustration in his voice. His hands had loosened on Ori’s flanks.

Ori took a deep shuddering breath. “I don’t appreciate being called ‘lad’. Especially when we’re... being intimate.” He flushed even darker still.

“But I always call ye ‘lad’!”

“And it always makes me feel like a child!”

“It’s not like that Ori, and ye know it. I call everyone that- Fili, and Kili”

“They’re younger than me and close enough to kin! You helped Thorin and Dís raise them!”

“I call Thorin “lad” too.”

“Yes well, I doubt you’ve ever called him that in the sack.” Ori pouted and crossed his arms against his chest. He considered climbing off Dwalin’s lap, but figured the awkward movement would only add to his sheer mortification at just having used the phrase “in the sack”.

Dwalin chuckled a bit at the thought of calling The King Under the Mountain “lad” in the bedchamber. Dwalin may well have done just that in his youth (well before Thorin was King), if he remembers correctly. He’ll have to tell Ori about it sometime.

“Glad to be of amusement to you, Mr. Dwalin. I know well enough that I’m young and inexperienced, I don’t need to be reminded of it at every turn by own lover.”

Dwalin looked struck for a moment but then regained composure enough to growl “and what about this ‘Mr. Dwalin’ business?”

“What about it?”

Dwalin huffed. “Surely a smart little dwarf like you can hear how that sounds.”

Ori bristled at being called little, especially in the middle of berating Dwalin for infantilizing him. “It sounds polite. Respectful.”

“Oh, respectful is it? Feels about as polite as a pickaxe.” Ori cocked his head. How could it be anything but polite? If there was one thing he knew, it was manners. Dori had taught him how to behave quite well as a child, thank you very much. But Dwalin seemed to have feelings on the matter and as it was rare that Dwalin shared his feelings, Ori was inclined to let him continue. 

“You’re too polite to even call me by my name alone, Ori. You’re young, and beautiful. And I know I’m... not those things. You call me ‘Mr. Dwalin’ like that and I wonder if you even want to be here, with me, an old, spent warrior, or if you’re just too polite to leave.” Dwalin hadn’t spoken so freely of his emotions since Thorin had been overcome with the gold sickness and then later when they presumed Thorin dead. Even in the very early stages of their courting, Dwalin’s attempts at emotionalism had been rather fumbling - but Ori had always understood. Ori had always heard what Dwalin had needed him to hear in the silence. Except in this, it seems. 

Dwalin was staring at Ori defiantly, as if challenging him to find fault with his assessment. But his ears had gone nearly purple in embarrassment and there was a fragility to him that Ori had never seen, even when the older dwarf had faced death itself. Forgetting his own insecurity, Ori laid himself down against Dwalin’s chest. He bumped his forehead against Dwalin’s gently.

“Dwalin,” Ori whispered. “Dwalin, Dwalin, Dwalin.” Ori repeated it over and over like a mantra, breathing it against his lover’s cheek. “MY Dwalin. My treasure. I want to be here. There is nowhere else I would rather be than at your side. I’m too polite, and young, and inexperienced, and-and awkward but I don’t want for you to think even for a moment that I do not love you.” Dwalin’s breath hitched. Ori felt himself redden again (it seemed to be becoming a habit) at the admission. “I’m sorry I’ve ever made you feel unwanted.”

Dwalin sniffed. “‘M sorry I made you feel like a babe, callin’ ye ‘lad’ all the time.” 

“It’s alright, Dwalin. I’ve just been seen as a child for well over a century now, what with my brothers ‘n’ all. I didn’t want you to think of me the same way. I didn’t want you seeing me as this... little, innocent, timid thing that you need to take care of. I want more than that for us.” Ori’s voice faltered slightly, he worried momentarily that had sounded too forward, too desperate.

“I want that too, Ori. ‘Nd I think this was a very good way to start. Even if it was a ruddy mess.” Dwalin grinned up at Ori from his position still pinned beneath the smaller dwarf. Ori smiled back.

“For the record Dwalin, I don’t think you’re old. And I don’t think you’re spent quite yet. Maybe later tonight though, if you’re lucky.” Ori smirked and pressed his hips down against Dwalin’s. The warrior quickly stifled a gasp.

“How could you ever believe I thought you innocent?”


End file.
